Bad things
by Stanger shiper
Summary: One-shots about my oc and Bill it will includes violence,underage drinking ,singing,black-mail,self-harm ,peer pressure and Other ship will be included Reddie Ben/ Bev Stan/Mike alot of different aus
1. city of angels

** Jasmine in love? (Some fluff jasmine , richie and eddie friendship)**

* * *

It was a rough summer for the loser adding four new member fighting a clown and almost dieing so nice to back to school . Jasmine love everyone in the club especially Bill. She did not understand why she felt this way or when do these feeling developed but she just going to roll with it . Jasmine got out her outfit for the first day of High school after she showered . Jasmine changed in to pink overall a yellow crop-top and a blue flannel before she grabbed her stuff she went to the marrie and said ¨Today is the first day of your freshman it time for a ´new me´ ¨ . She grabbed her stuff and ran downstair her mom was cooking food ¨Good morning ¨ Franki and Kayden said . My adoptive parents , i love them and they love me they don´t even care that i´m black. Good morning mom dad jasmine said here eat franki said . Jasmine wolfed her food ¨Jasmine manners!¨ Sorry mom my are coming to pick me up she said as she grabbed her bag and phone with her earbuds . Bye love you Jasmine said as she ran out to Bev´s car hey girl! hey

**At school**

* * *

Hey guys! jasmine yelled like they didn´t see her the other day . Jasmine ran right into Bill and fell .Oh sorry Bill as she looked up in his eyes _oh wow there like mine so pretty their like emeralds so cute _Jas ,jas , jasmine? uh are you ok? bill said with a worried look umm yeah... jasmine said as she felt a blush rised up on her face a-are you sure? bill asked yeah just hot i know right richie said first beep beep richie second thank you i take pride in my outifts Hey! everyone yelled at me No just richie . oh yeah why me richie asked look at you wearing a hawiian shirt oh yeah? yeah hey can you guys not Eddie said what you worried that i´m going to take your man ? Jasmine said jokingly . Everyone was holding in their laughter Jasmine couldn´t hold it in broke in a laughter fit. ¨Oh my god i´m sorry but it was too easy ¨ Jasmine said Stan ,Mike,Bev,Ben and Bill look at Jasmine then they started to laugh too. ¨Sorry not sorry you guys are so adorable !¨**WE Are Not ! **Both boys yelled making us laugh harder . Ok ok i´m really sorry this time ok? Jasmine said Let go before we´re late for class ¨Anyways what everones first class?¨ Ben asked English everyone said in unison . Jasmine giggled ok let´s go

_At lunch_

* * *

Are you kidding? Jasmine giggled Both Richie and Eddie looked at her ok ok but... Richie started No but i´m cuter peorid Jasmine said with a smrik . Eddie shook his head whlie Richie was balling then Eddie got tried of richie´s laughter so he smaked him up side his head Ow richie said rubing where eddie hit him could you do that more ? jasmine asked eddie he rolled his eyes whatever can we go to lunch? eddie asked Ok we repiled Jasmine put in her earbud and started to ¨singing¨ to annoy richie and eddie .They tired to ask her to stop but she couldn´t hear them so jasmine continue to annoy them ¨Jasmine watch out¨Eddie and Richie yelled huh? She ran in Henry Bowers. Well well well what do we got have here Trashmouth , Weezy ,and icy eyes ? YO icy what that mouth do ? henry asked but no word came out of Jasmine´s mouth , she just froze like a popsicle . Richie and Eddie just watched as the girl that they known to be able to speak her mind had nothing to say . As the best friends that are they started to talk ¨For one definitely not you ¨ Richie said Eddie grabbed jasmine hand and ran away . Fuck are okay? both richie and eddie asked her ,yet nothing came out of her mouth .She was mute again just like this summer . Jasmine was still afraid of that clown afraid of letting them down afraid of herself afraid of death . And the nightmares that she was still having after they fought Pennywise . The flashback she would get back into nightmares . Jasmine never talked about that day she never wanted to talk about IT beacuse she was frightened . As Jasmine stood there liveless not moving ,but her mind was running . The boy waited for her to say or sign something back to know that she was ok but instead they saw tears running down her face they never saw her cry before so they had no idea what to do as they saw jasmine walked to them and put both boys into a hug . ¨shhhh it will be okay ¨Richie cooed ... can you get off of me now? eddie asked jasmine and richie . Jasmine smiled and shook her head no so did richie and richie said Aww come on eds ,i know you love it he rolled his eyes let go the other are wonder where we are eddie repiled Okay jasmine said softly . Richie smiled and grabbed her hand moving his thumb in circles on her hand. Once they got to the lunchroom the other loser stood up waving at them where did you guy go? Beverly asked Before Jasmine could answer Richie nodded for her to not talk Well ... eddie started we got losted? richie finshed jasmine shook her head yes . Okay... the losers said For the rest of the lunch peroid they talked among themself except jasmine and bill. Um.. Jasmine you okay? bill asked jasmine nodded yes Mute again? she nodded again want to talk about it ? jasmine shook her head then signed that she did wanted to talk about it but not here at school okay after school? Bill signed back yes how about we have a sleepover at my house? she signed okay let me ask everyone bill said jasmine smiled and shook head ok ¨Hey jasmine wanted to know if you guys want to have sleepover at her place¨ bill said yeah that sound like a plan the other said . Jasmine clapped her hands then she remember that she never told them she was adopted her face tuned sour what is it ? Mike asked Jasmine looked in her bag for her phone . She talked into the phone and had it repeat what she said which was that she was adopted and i had a little sister that is nosey .

After School at Jasmine´s house

* * *

Jasmine was in the basement getting everything ready she had a list of thing to do this would be the first time having her friends or hosting a sleepover . *Ding Dong* I´ll get it franki yelled as she opened the door and saw six boy and one girl . Hello you must be the friends jasmine talks so much about franki asked Yep that´s us they said oh come in she said .They came in and took off their shoes off. where are my manners i´m Franki and this is my husband Kayden . Hello they said Jasmine Franki shouted your friends are here Okay Coming mom Jasmine yelled back as she made her way upstair hey guys i gusses you have met my parents well these are my friends Bill,Richie,Eddie,Stan,Ben,Beverly and Mike . well its nice to meet you yeah you too ¨Are you sure you will be okay be your self?¨ Kayden asked yes for the last time , now go on your date before your reservation are given up ¨ jasmine told her parents ok ok love you ocean love you too she said kissing there cheek bye then she closed the door party time richie yelled ok whatever you can put your stuff in my room jasmine said leading them to her room Before you come in its a little messy she said opening the door Messy? they said in unison What you don´t see it ? jasmine asked They walked in the room . The walls painted in different shades of blues a queen size bed with a lot of pillows and some stuffed animals posters and pictures on the walls. Your room is stunning Bill said looking around Jasmine blushed T-t-t-t-thanks she studered Bill chucled .Well.. don´t touch that ! Jasmine yelled at richie why not he asked Jasmine looked at richie with ´your kidding´ face ok richie said putting down her anime figure . Ok party starts downstair jasmine said as she start her way downstair Umm jasmine yes bill why did your parents call you ´ocean ´? um well my eye she said trying not to blush oh do you mind if I call you that ? uh yeah you can jasmine repiled as a soft pink dusted her cheeks. OK bill said feeling butterflies in his stomach Here we are my basement what do guys want to do first? she asked true or dare richie asked everyone agreed ok true or dare , Bill ? umm dare ok umm i dare you to kiss me jasmine said before she realize what she said _Oh my god why did i tell him to kiss me what is wrong now it looks like I´m desterate and i´m not !_ Bill precded with the dare closing his eyes going for her lips . Jasmine felt Bill breath on her lips as he moved closer to her lips . Jasmine closed her and leaned in towards to bill´s lips connected making them kiss . The kiss lasted about 7 minutes but to them it lasted for ineternity . As they broke apart a soft red blush was dusted their cheeks . Ok true or dare , jasmine ? bill asked umm dare i dare you to sing until you get picked really? ok she sang well this going to be annoying richie said . Jasmine slaped him ow after a few rounds of sing True or dare Jasmine Richie asked umm dare i dare you to take off you shirt and bra and let bill touch your tiddies richie said smirking umm what? jasmine yelled Why richie why ?she asked i don´t know its what just came to mine ok i will do the stupid dare jasmine mumbled wigglying out of her shirt and undoing her bra . As she took off her bra ,her breast felted the cold air nipped at her. ¨Are you sure about this , ocean ¨ bill whispered yeah just do it please jasmine whispered back . Bill lean in toward Jasmine´s breast to squeeze one of them for at least two or three seconds . A shiver went up jasmine´s spine as bill squeeze her breast , jasmine felt like moaning but she knew that richie and the others would make fun of her so she tryed her best to keep it in . Richie look at Jasmine trying hold in her moan ¨ So you like that don´t you Jasmine or should i call you ocean ?¨ richie asked Jasmine ´s face turned cherry red and opened her mouth to tell richie to him to fuck off but she let a little moan out just like richie wanted . Everybody looked at Jasmine and Bill that was also red in the face ¨Bill getting it!¨ Richie said . Other loser shook their head in disapproval . I´m died aren´t I? richie asked I don´t know yet jasmine repiled *Ding dong* I ´ll be right back jasmine said going upstair to answer the door. While richie was get yelled at by the other loser. Why would you do that ? Umm the food is here jasmine yelled to the basement. Everone ran upstair to eat.

Me : Sophia come eat

Sophia : Coming!

Richie : what did you order

Me: well I got Chinese food , you can share that pizza its large enough for everone have two or three slices

Eddie : Why do you get chinese?

Me : I hate taste of cheese

Richie Oh

Sophia : hey Jasmine

Me:hey oh Sophia there are friends Bill,Richie,Eddie,Stan,Ben,Beverly and Mike .

All : Hi

Sophia : hi its nice to meet you

All:you too

Me: Come on Soph , let get your plate

Beverly : oh my god she so adorable

Sophia: thank you

Beverly : how old are you ?

Sophia: I'm four

Beverly : oh

Everone eats their food

Richie : i'm stuffed

Stan: me too

Me yeah

Me : come on sophia it bath time !

Sophia : ok sis

Jasmine goes to give Sophia a bath

Me : ok your bath is ready

Sophia : Ok coming

*Sophia get in and Jasmine washs her*

Me: All done Here

*Sophia and jasmine go to her room *

Me : jammies time then bed

Sophia : but i want to stay up with you guys!

Me : Ok fine but if you start bugging everyone its bed time

Sophia : esta bien hermana

Me : te amo

Sophia : love you too

*Jasmine carries Sophia down to the basement*

Me : Sophia going to stay with us

Everyone : Ok

Stan : So what next?

Me : let play three truth and a lie?

Everyone : Ok

Me : I'll start i'm Spanish i loved disney and my celebrity crush is Noah Centinineo

Richie : You're not spanish

Everyone : Yeah

Me : wrong i don't have a celebrity crush

Everyone : What you're spanish

Me : I'm half cuban

Richie : you know spanish

Me : como puedes ser tan tonto

Richie : that so rude

Me : whatever

Richie : i never cussed i love chickficks and i'm 5'8

Everyone : the firsted one

Richie : you know me fuckn' better then anyone

Me : Richie! sophia is right here *sophia is asleep on jasmine's lap*

Beverly : awww so cute

Me:Yeah really cute i'm go to put her to bed

Everyone : Ok

*jasmine goes to put Sophia to bed*

Sophia: jassy?

Me : yes?

Sophia : can i watch tv?

Me : yeah you were being good so yes you can

Sophia : Ok night hermana

Me : good night

*everyone is upstairs*

Me : Oh i was going to take a shower change

Everyone: ok

Me Oh there two shower one in my room and one in the hall if you guys wanted to shower


	2. Yellow Hearts

**Some info on jasmine **

* * *

**1** **She is half Cuban **

**2 Her birthday one month from Richie**

**3 Her mom died after giving birth to her**

**4 She love Bille Eilish**

**5 She loves anime **

**6 Her favorite anime is ****Sailor Moon**

**7 Her favorite Bille Eillish song is everything i wanted**

**8 She is the only Aries in the loser club**

**9 Her favorite movie is The Breakfast Club Yes I Know**

**_I'm sorry, but who invited Molly Ringwald into the group?- Richie Tozier_**


	3. Love Story

**Soulmate Au (** fluff,angst kind of a songfic & some lemon) playlist/4JFuGIvARql7m35dOV4E1b

* * *

**Jasmine Pov:**

I was in my room listening to music when my favorite song came on i know that you did last summer .

Me:He knows  
Dirty secrets that I keep  
Does he know it's killing me?  
He knows, he knows  
D-d-does he know  
Another's hands have touched my skin  
I won't tell him where I've been  
He knows, he knows, he know

Bill:It's tearing me apart

She's slipping away  
Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?  
The pictures on her phone  
She's not coming home (I'm not coming home)  
Coming home, coming home

I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been

Both : I know, I know, I know, I know

I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no  
(Ah-ah, he-ey)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close  
I know

Bill : When she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die

Both : When she looks me in the eyes

They don't seem as bright  
No more, no more  
I know  
That she loved me at one time  
Would I promise her that night  
Cross my heart and hope to die

I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been

I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (no, no, no)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(Hold me close)  
Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close  
(You know I didn't mean it, though)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Just hold me close)  
Tell me where you've been lately  
Tell me where you've been lately  
(Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go)  
Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go  
(I didn't mean it, though)  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
I know you didn't mean it, though  
(I don't wanna let you go)  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though  
Tell me you didn't mean it, though (no, no, no)  
(Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go)  
I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though  
(Hold me close)  
I know you didn't mean it though  
I know you didn't mean it though  
I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close

I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Just lied to me, "there's no other" (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been  
I know what you did last summer (ah-ah)  
Look me in the eyes, my lover (he-ey)  
I know what you did last summer  
Tell me where you've been

I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (ah-ah)  
(He-ey)  
I know, I know, I know, I know  
I know, I know, I know (ah-ah, ah-ah)  
I know

That weird it sounded like someone was sing with me

Me : Yeah, breakfast at Tiffany's and bottles of bubbles

Girls with tattoos who like getting in trouble  
Lashes and diamonds, ATM machines  
Buy myself all of my favorite things (yeah)

Bill : Been through some bad shit, I should be a sad bitch

Who woulda thought it'd turn me to a savage?  
Rather be tied up with calls and not strings  
Write my own checks like I write what I sing, yeah (yeah)

Me : My wrist, stop watchin', my neck is flossy

Make big deposits, my gloss is poppin'  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah)

Both :I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah)

Me:Wearing a ring, but ain't gon' be no "Mrs."

Bought matching diamonds for six of my bitches  
I'd rather spoil all my friends with my riches  
Think retail therapy my new addiction

Bill :Whoever said money can't solve your problems

Must not have had enough money to solve 'em  
They say, "Which one?" I say, "Nah, I want all of 'em"  
Happiness is the same price as red bottoms

Me :My smile is beamin', my skin is gleamin'

The way it shine, I know you've seen it (you've seen it)  
I bought a crib just for the closet  
Both his and hers, I want it, I got it, yeah

Both : I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (baby)  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it (oh yeah)  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah)

Yeah, my receipts, be lookin' like phone numbers  
If it ain't money, then wrong number  
Black card is my business card  
The way it be settin' the tone for me  
I don't mean to brag, but I be like, "Put it in the bag, " yeah  
When you see them racks, they stacked up like my ass, yeah  
Shoot, go from the store to the booth  
Make it all back in one loop, give me the loot  
Never mind, I got the juice  
Nothing but net when we shoot  
Look at my neck, look at my jet  
Ain't got enough money to pay me respect  
Ain't no budget when I'm on the set  
If I like it, then that's what I get, yeah

I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (yeah)  
I want it, I got it, I want it, I got it (oh yeah, yeah)  
You like my hair? Gee, thanks, just bought it  
I see it, I like it, I want it, I got it (yeah)

Ok this creepy why this happening What the fuck!

Bill : Bad things happen to the people you love

And you'll find yourself paying the diamond above  
But honestly I've never had much sympathy  
'Cause those bad things always saw them coming for me

Me : I'm gonna run, run away, run, run away, run away

Runaway and never come back  
Run, run away, run, run away, run away  
Show 'em that your color is black

Bad things happen to the people you love  
And you'll find yourself paying the diamond above  
But honestly I've never had much sympathy  
'Cause those bad things always saw them coming for me

Bill : It would take some time just to see me shine

For the whole world to see me here with all of my light  
But honestly I've given up on all those fights  
So that one day I'll have you all wrapped up in my light I'm gonna run, run away, run, run away, run away

Runaway and never come back  
Run, run away, run, run away, run away  
Show 'em that your color is blackto

Me :I'm gonna run, run away, run, run away, run away

Runaway and never come back  
Run, run away, run, run away, run away  
Show 'em that your color is black

Bill :Bad things happen to the people you love

And you'll find yourself paying the diamond above  
But honestly I've never had much sympathy  
'Cause those bad things always saw them coming for me

Both : Bad things happen to the people you love

And you'll find yourself paying the diamond above  
But honestly I've never had much sympathy  
'Cause the next time they'll probably be coming for me

what is happening to me ?

Bill : All my lazy teenage boasts are now high precision ghosts

And they're coming round the track to haunt me.  
When she looks at me and laughs I remind her of the facts  
I'm the king of rock 'n' roll completely  
Up from suede shoes to my baby blues  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque

Me : The dream helps you forget you ain't never danced a step

You were never fleet of foot, hippy.  
All the pathos you can keep for the children in the street  
For the vision I have had is sweeping  
New broom, this room, sweep it clean  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque

Bill : High kickin' dandy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;

Long legged candy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;  
Now my rhythm ain't so hot, but it's the only friend I've got  
I'm the king of rock 'n' roll completely

Both : All the pretty birds have flown now I'm dancing on my own

I'm the king of rock 'n' roll completely  
Up from, suede shoes to my baby blues  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
High kickin' dandy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;  
Long legged candy, fine figure fine cut a fine figure fine oh yeah ;  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque  
Hot dog, jumping frog, Albuquerque

well that great now it stuck in my head

Me :What's going on?

This can't be happening  
Don't tell me it's a song!

Bill : It's a song!

Me :This wasn't how I planned it

Can't you see that this has gone too far?  
Please just pause the DVR!  
Someone won't you make it STOP!

I'm losin' my mind

Bill : I don't see your problem

Me : Everything I say, it rhymes!

Here comes another line'

Bill : Just close your eyes

If you don't wanna see

Me : What's this choreography?

Someone won't you make it STOP!

Both : Oh, I can't stop singing!

Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!

Talk, Talk!

Me : It's just a song!

An inefficient way  
To move the story along!  
I'M DONE!

Bill :You're just being cynical

Me :No, it's just the principal!

Someone won't you make it, make it stop!

Bill : Don't make it stop!

Both :Oh, I can't stop singing!

Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
So let's just talk!  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk  
Talk

Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk, Talk

Me : We're trapped inside a musical boo hoo

Bill : At least I'm here with you!

I don't wanna make it stop!

Both : Oh, I can't stop singing!

Make it stop, Make it stop!  
Am I real or just a prop?  
Oh, I can't stop singing  
Does it stop, Does it stop?  
Is it ever gonna stop?

Oh, I can't stop singing

Me : So let's just

Talk!

Oh, it's over!

Me : ok Hello?

Bill: Hi?

Me: Hi my name is Jasmine

Bill Hi my name is Bill

Me:its nice to meet you

Bill :you too

Bill : your voice is really pretty

Me : thank you , you have amazing voice

Bill: thank you

Me : I´m guessing sense we can hear each other , we´re

Bill : Soulmates?

Me : yeah um we meet at some point

Bill : i have school tomorrow

Me : me too what grade are you in ?

Bill : I´m in my senior year

Me : yeah me too

Bill : Maybe we can meet up to school tomorrow

Me: ok then good night bill

Bill : Good night Jasmine

**The next day at school**


End file.
